This invention relates to a multi-plow apparatus having a central plow and one or more wing plows for clearing snow from a roadway, parking area or the like. More particularly this invention is directed to the control and placement of snow, being discharged through the central plow to the wing plow and on to the disposal area.
Most conventional moldboards for plows are formed from metal into a desired convex arcuate shape depending upon the use of the particular plow. In some cases the moldboard is involuted to provide a flared discharge at one end, for casting snow to one side or the other of the propelling vehicle. More recently as shown in, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,951 to Verseef and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 389343 filed Aug. 3, 1989, both assigned to the common assignee of the present application, a device and method have been disclosed for controlling the contour of the plow moldboard to change the direction of discharge and to control the placement of snow, as it is discharged from the plow blade and moldboard assembly.
These more recent, adjustable moldboard plows have proved to be very satisfactory and to improve the efficiency and utility of the plows so equipped in the disposal and placement of the plowed snow. The ability to control the snow stream as it is discharged has improved the flexibility of plowing equipment tremendously.